


The Tale of the Lost Dragon

by theartisticfox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bby dragon Genji, Dragons, Gay feelings galore (tm), Genji is a magic sapping cat, I hope you are ready for fluff, I love noodles, M/M, This is my second fic, Zenyatta is like come here you smol noodle, and later a bit of angst, it's quite endearing, this is so incredibly sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfox/pseuds/theartisticfox
Summary: Dwelling alongside his brethren in the snowy Himalayan mountains of Nepal, Zenyatta lived a quiet life away from the general hustle and bustle of modern day society, away from humans except for the few that chose to seek refuge in their little monastery of Nymphs.“A closed mind is already defeated.”When encountering a strange magical creature, their quiet monastery is prompted with unique changes and occurrences that lead towards discovering the remains of a lost magical clan.What Zenyatta didn’t know was that it was a dragon.This is a Genyatta faefic that is directly related to Vashoth’s Fae AU (Clipped Wings)! This longfic will give you the background on what happened to Genji, and his journey towards recovering and self-exploration.





	1. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your work is to discover your world and then with all your heart give yourself to it.”
> 
> After catching faint whiffs of foreign magic on occasion, Zenyatta decides to curiously wander about in search of the source. There he finds what he doesn’t expect – a beautiful, magical creature that of which he has never seens the likes of.
> 
> And thus began a new journey.

The monastery was rather quiet today.

Zenyatta hummed softly as he ambled along the path that lead through the shrine and towards the village below. The monastery was nestled up in the peaceful, Himalayan mountains of Nepal – where the crisp air nipped at his skin and the snow crunched quietly beneath each step. Having grown up in such an environment, Zen was unaffected by such conditions, although most were greatly deterred from their lovely hideaway in the mountains.

‘We have found peace in a harsh landscape. Our monastery is difficult to reach because an easy path is never rewarding,’ he recalled, gesturing as his brother would when speaking the common phrase. Their isolation served multiple purposes as well – not only was their monastery viewed as a pilgrimage for many, but it served as a refuge for their colony of nymphs. Up here they could live undisturbed, only disguising themselves with thin veils of magic so they appeared more human when out in the open. 

Rounding a corner and settling in front of an archway that overlooked the village below, Zenyatta sighed. Faint whiffs of foreign magic would occasionally float by, leaving him curious and wandering about in search of the source. It had been occurring for a few days now – even after thoroughly searching the compound for its origin he had come up empty-handed and frustrated.

“What troubles you, little brother?”

Turning to meet the voice, Zenyatta wore a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. Clothed in pure white, his brother stood tall with a warm smile on his lips. Various pieces of jewelry intermingled amongst the golden markings that decorated his tan skin, much like his own although different in pattern. 

“Ah, brother, you know me so well.” He chuckled softly, shifting his weight onto his other foot as he toyed nervously with the golden bangles on his wrists. “I feel as if I am being drawn to find something, but I am struggling to find it.”

Humming softly, Mondatta crossed his arms in thought. 

“Your work is to discover your world and then give yourself to it with all your heart. They say that sometimes one is drawn to unseen entities in order to discover something vital to one’s self, and this may be that particular instance.” Clapping a hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder, Mondatta smiled more broadly. “Go and explore for the day. I’ve seen you wandering about the grounds like a lost pup – it seems that what you seek lies elsewhere.” 

Zenyatta blinked, absorbing the cryptic language he had grown so fond of hearing from his brother, before nodding and dashing off happily towards the village down below. 

Golden markings vanished in an instant as he stepped from the compound and out into the deeper snow on the outskirts of the village. It was not everyday that he had the opportunity to leave the compound for exploration, and excitement coursed through his veins as he took in the various paths that led along the mountainside. Tucking his arms into his sleeves as he folded them across his chest, he closed his eyes and focused intently on the faint energy that vibrated through the air.

Where exactly was the source of this foreign magic? 

The mountainside was quiet, the air still. He took a few, long breaths and channeled some of his own energy into the current before opening his eyes a crack to reveal golden irises. 

“Where are you, dear spirit? I will not harm you.” 

The magic faltered ever so slightly, causing Zen to turn his gaze towards a beaten path before curiously pursuing the magical entity. The path curved around the mountain-side and down along a slope, leading towards a less-traveled area, and after that a small cave. 

Zen stepped into the cave cautiously, eyes scanning the darkness as he trailed a hand along the stone walls, leaving a small trail of white flowers in his wake to retrace his steps if necessary. It was damp and rather dark, but as he traveled in deeper towards the growing magical source, he caught a faint glimmer of light. 

And that was when he saw it.

Coiled upon itself atop a flattened rock was a little creature, like nothing Zenyatta had never seen – serpentine features, a mane that trailed along its slender body, a pair of horns atop its little head, and all in a beautiful shade of green. The creature seemed to be in a deep slumber, and upon closer inspection its lean form was covered in various lacerations, all of which seemed to have barely healed. 

A frown settled on Zenyatta’s face, and he took a step closer to inspect the creature, hoping not to disturb them when he accidentally skidded a rock across the floor.

Eyes flitting open, the creature languidly lifted its head to rear towards Zenyatta with a weak grunt, followed by a growl. 

Zenyatta shook his head slightly, raising his hands in submission as he took a step back. “Do not fear me, young one, I will not harm you.” 

The creature growled softly again in response, his head dropping down to rest weakly against the rock once more as his gaze remained fixed to the man before him. Zenyatta sighed softly, casting a soft smile towards it before closing his eyes. Golden markings fluidly materialized along his body, glowing faintly in the dimly lit cavern. Golden irises appeared once more as he flickered his gaze up to meet the creature’s own. 

“There is no need to fear me, I am but a nymph. A peaceful one, at that.” Zenyatta carefully stepped forward, earning a wary gaze from the creature, but nothing more. “You have been injured and are in need of assistance….please, let me take you back to my people. We can heal you there – you will be safe.” 

The creature remained quiet for some time, nothing but a soft growl resounding in its tiny chest as it glared, seemingly sizing Zenyatta up. 

Avoiding any sudden movements, Zenyatta settled down on his knees before the creature, both of them watching each other carefully as Zenyatta extended his hand slowly towards it. Eyes glowing faintly again, a white flower materialized in his palm in a small sparkle of golden light. 

“I will not harm you.” 

The creature seemed to stare at the flower in wonder, cocking his head ever so slightly as if to examine the magical flora, his eyes dilated as if he was intrigued– 

And then he ate the flower. 

Zenyatta couldn’t contain the snort that escaped through the hand he quickly clapped over his mouth. The creature snorted softly in return, moving to stand but quickly flopping back down against the rock. Zen frowned and flustered over to him in an instant. 

“Ah, you shouldn’t move or you might aggravate the wounds–” 

Realizing he had suddenly moved in closer, Zenyatta was about to move back away before noting the creature had not flinched at his approach. Pausing, Zenyatta watched as the creature lifted his head up to lock gazes with his own, almost as if he was waiting. 

“Are you...alright with me taking you back?” There was an incredulous tone to his voice as he watched the creature huff and nod slightly. A smile beamed on his face as he shuffled closer and carefully scooped the creature up into his arms. He received a small grunt at the movement, but that was unavoidable. “Alright, we’ll take a careful route back, one that won’t jostle you too much.” 

Following the trails of flowers he left throughout the cave and into the light, he took in his surroundings. ‘Up the slope, around the bend, to the left,’ he recounted as he carefully made his way back to the temple grounds, making sure to avoid any form of human contact (though it was rare in these parts) while carrying the injured creature. Upon arrival at the monastery, he received a good number of stares as he hurriedly made his way towards the inner sanctuary, where he knocked on the door.

“Brother, are you there? I am sorry to disturb you.” There was an urgent tone to his voice as he shuffled on the spot, his gaze wandering to observe how others had begun to gather and look at the injured creature in his arms with confusion and worry. It was not often that other mythical creatures would venture into their sanctuary, let alone ones that were injured. Emerging after a few long moments, Mondatta raised a curious brow at the small crowd that had formed before dropping his gaze on Zenyatta.

“Zenyatta…was this what you were seeking out earlier?” Mondatta spoke evenly, his composure remaining calm as he gestured towards the creature in his arms. 

Nodding meekly, Zenyatta pointed towards the creature with his chin. 

“I found him in a cave down along the mountainside. He seemed to have sequestered himself after being injured, although I am unsure of what exactly he is or how he was injured.” He paused, eyeing the creature worriedly as he rested limply in his arms. “Please, brother, we must treat him. I will take full responsibility of caring for him, as well as any trouble that might come from doing so.”

He locked gazes with his older sibling. It was almost as if they were communicating silently during the few long moments that passed before Mondatta gestured to a few of the nymphs that had gathered. 

“A closed mind is already defeated.” 

Relief washed over Zenyatta as if he was doused in cold water, his smile returning warmly as his brother walked alongside him towards his quarters. “Thank you so much, brother.”

– –

The creature, Zenyatta learned, was not very fond of medical attention. He had pouted and hissed and buried his little head in Zenyatta’s robes, growling throughout the whole process as his wounds were gently wrapped and tended to with herbal remedies. Zenyatta could only chuckle softly as he gently ran his fingers along the creature's mane in an attempt to coax him through the ‘traumatic’ experience. 

But now they were alone in his room, and Zenyatta couldn’t help but to exhale deeply in relief as he settled onto his bed with the creature in his arms. The creature also seemed thankful, huffing and nuzzling tiredly back into Zenyatta’s robes as if he wished to hide from it all and simply rest. “I’m sorry about all the attention you received, young one.” A gentle hand resumed the motions it had followed earlier along his mane, eliciting a soft rumble that Zenyatta assumed was a purr of approval. 

Mondatta and some of the other, wiser nymphs of the clan were at a loss of what the creature could be exactly. It shared the most common traits of a wyrm, though, and so they had decided to treat it as such until they deemed it was something else entirely. Regardless of what it was, Mondatta had agreed that they would care for it until it was healed, and if it wanted to stay afterwards, they would more than happily welcome it. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the way his brother chuckled at his account of their new friend eating the flower. 

Covering his mouth with his free hand as he yawned, he peeked out at the darkening sky through his window before slowly leaning onto his back on his bed, the creature now nestling atop his chest comfortably. “It has not been such a long day for me, and yet I am tired.” Zenyatta chuckled, tilting his head down a bit to gaze in wonder at the small creature that looked up at him. “It seems you have worn me out, young one.” 

The creature huffed in amusement at that, sticking his tongue out playfully before nuzzling against his robes again. Zenyatta snorted softly, scritching lightly on the creature’s head. “Alright, it is time for bed. Tomorrow is a new day, and there is still so much to learn and experience.” Receiving a wary gaze, Zenyatta scratched under his chin. “Don’t worry, you are safe here.” 

A long moment passed in silence – the creature’s gaze never faltering from Zenyatta’s as he seemed to contemplate his situation, his options. In the end though, he simply exhaled softly and closed his eyes in an attempt to rest. 

“Goodnight,” Zenyatta paused, realizing that he had no way to regard the creature in his arms, that he was unsure if he even had a name. Names carried such meaning, such importance in one's life. It was one’s very identity. So, as he gazed at the now slumbering creature upon his chest in wonder, he pondered whether he would be able to befit such an interesting creature with an appropriate name. Perhaps he should meditate on it? Ask Mondatta for advice?

Zenyatta fell asleep that night thinking of names. 


	2. Small Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.”
> 
> Years have passed since Orenji has become part of the nymph colony in the snowy mountains of Nepal. Zenyatta’s day-to-day become comfortable, and life with his new friend is always pleasing, although tiring at times. 
> 
> But just when he thought he had learned everything about his new friend, he’s caught off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay! Life has been a tad bit crazy as of late, and so I have found myself struggling a bit to find the time to write. I feel like there is so much that might not seem fully explained in this chapter, but if you all have any questions, I am always happy to answer. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2!
> 
> A special thanks to Elaine (Vashoth), Mango (malevolentmango), and Tsol (DoctorQui) for beta-ing my fic and listening to my silly banter on fae! I love you guys. ♡

[25 years later]

 

Orenji. Zenyatta had named him Orenji. 

 

Of course, that didn’t go without consequence. Mondatta had laughed openly, poking fun and commenting on how adorable he found his little brother to be as Zenyatta blushed furiously and assured him there were reasons behind the choice. 

 

And of course, that reason was simply because Zenyatta had found his new friend to be quite fond of the color orange. In fact, Orenji currently lay nestled upon an orange blanket that he had dragged happily from his bedroom, watching Zenyatta as he got to work cooking up some bhat for himself and some of the other nymphs.

 

Zenyatta hummed softly as he stirred the pot, occasionally flitting his gaze over to the slumbering creature. 

 

25 years was but a blink of an eye in the span of a magical being’s life. In this time, Orenji had easily become accustomed to life amongst the nymphs, many of them showering him with affections and treats almost as if he were a pet, but Zenyatta knew better. Orenji was not just any creature, nor was he dense in any manner. He was inquisitive in nature, sassy and playful without fault. 

 

Orenji had also grown quite a bit in that time. Upon arrival, Zenyatta could hold him in his arms with ease and walk about with him tangled about him in some fashion. Now, though, Orenji was more fitting as a body pillow when they slept, and more often than not Zenyatta would wake up to the creature nestled around him protectively. He always felt warm, safe.  _ Happy. _

 

Some of his favorite day-to-day occurrences were when they all meditated together. In the past, Zenyatta would normally focus on the natural energy around them – taking notes of the shifting waves of energy that radiated off the land he held so dear to his heart, to the life that occupied it. This was important as a nymph, to be able to tap into Earth’s natural energies. It was how they discerned that certain areas of nature needed assistance, possibly even  _ cleansing _ . Since Orenji’s arrival, though, he had become distracted – instead fascinated by the unique magical energy that encompassed his dear friend. 

 

_ Friend. _

 

Yes, in the time that Orenji had been staying with them, Zenyatta had grown impossibly close to him. They did everything together, no matter how miniscule the task. In instances where humans had come to visit, Zenyatta actually found himself missing the dear friend that was always by his side, keeping him warm.

 

Of course, Zenyatta couldn’t deny it was also draining, in the literal sense. 

 

In order for magical beings to grow, they need a source of magical energy to nurse off of. Zenyatta, as a nymph, sapped from the earth’s natural sources, from the everyday occurrences of nature around him. He also, as he discovered with his sleepy spells throughout the day, had obviously become a source for Orenji. It was almost as if Zenyatta owned a magic-sapping cat with how Orenji would nestle against him, snuggle him, wrap around him, whatever he could do to be close and just unwind. Whether or not this sapping was intentional, he did not know. But honestly, he was fine with the casual drain. It simply meant that his magical sources would be fresh. 

 

Turning down the heat on the burner, he sighed softly. So many memories in such a short amount of time, all of which left him with a warm smile on his face. 

 

_ “You look so beautiful when you smile.” _

 

Zenyatta practically threw the ladle, taken entirely by surprise at the sudden, unfamiliar voice that echoed in his mind. Gaze darting around the room to find the source, Zenyatta wondered for a moment if it was all simply in his head when the soft voice echoed again.

 

_ “Can...can you hear me?” _

 

Knowing that he was indeed not hearing things at this point, he scanned the room with care before his eyes landed on a now alert Orenji atop his blanket. Wide, brown eyes gazed down at him in wonder as Orenji shifted and unfurled his coiled form to stand. 

 

“Orenji…Was that you?” Tapping his ladle lightly on the edge of the pot, he set it off to the side and closed the distance between them before settling on his knees before the creature. “Wyrms cannot talk...right?”

 

Orenji snorted, his voice tinted with amusement as it reverberated in Zenyatta’s mind once more.  _ “I am not a wyrm, I am a dragon. And my name is Genji, as fond as I am of your nickname for me.” _

 

Zenyatta blinked.

 

Why was there a dragon here? In Nepal?

 

Closing the distance between them, Zenyatta settled on his knees before the dragon with a perplexed gaze. “Genji….what brought you to Nepal? Dragons have never been spotted around these parts, especially alone.” 

 

Genji seemed to scrunch his nose at the question, his brows furrowed in contemplation as he mulled over his answer with difficulty.  _ “I….I actually do not remember.” _ Huffing, he laid his head down, a look of intense concentration on his muzzle.  _ “I remember parts of my life, things I have done, but people themselves are fuzzy. Recent events are even moreso.” _

 

Zenyatta frowned, realizing the situation Genji seemed to have fallen into. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Mondatta walked into the room with a curious expression.

 

“Zenyatta, I heard you speaking! Whom are you–”

 

_ “Hello, Mondatta.” _

 

Mondatta froze. Blinked. Then promptly turned to face Genji.

 

“It seems we have a lot to discuss.”

 

– – –

 

It was as Zenyatta suspected. Genji was from the town of Hanamura in Japan, where the prestigious Shimada clan had once dwelled. He could recall various memories of his life, but repeatedly mentioned how he seemed to be forgetting something, maybe even someone, who was incredibly important to him. Even in the time that he had been with the colony, memories had been returning slowly, but still remained fuzzy. 

 

Who had injured Genji? Were they still after him, did they know that he was alive?

 

Zenyatta met Mondatta’s gaze, a silent plea for his opinion on the situation. For guidance, even. A nervous hand worked its way through Genji’s mane as his head rested atop Zenyatta’s lap, untangling the knots effortlessly as he watched Mondatta approach one of the windows of his private quarters. They had decided to convene there after discovering Genji was a dragon and that he could speak, so that they could talk in private.

 

“Regardless of what or who you are, you are always welcome here, Genji.”

 

Zenyatta deflated at that, relief washing over his features clearly enough to elicit a chuckle from Mondatta. Returning from the window, he gracefully settled down before Zenyatta and Genji before speaking again.

 

“I will admit that I am curious, though – having never been in the company of a dragon, I do not know much of them. Only that which I have read sparsely through literature and by word of mouth.” Mondatta quirked a brow, watching the dragon shift and curl himself affectionately around Zenyatta before resting his head on his knee to look at Mondatta. 

 

_ “Mm, dragons come in various colors and sizes. I have lived for quite some time, and used to be much bigger and more powerful, as far as I can remember.” _ Genji paused, eyes growing unfocused as he seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Brought back by the gentle hand stroking his mane, he turned his gaze back up towards Mondatta.  _ “Words cannot express how grateful I am to be in your care….I hope that with time I can return the favor.” _

 

Zenyatta hummed, a smile on his face as he traced one of Genji’s horns. “It is no trouble at all, Genji. I am certain that I speak for my brother and colony when I say that you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to reach a full recovery.” A soft noise escaped from Genji as he rubbed at the base of his horns. “My only hope is that you can fully recover your memories and determine which path you need to take in life.”

 

Mondatta nodded, quietly adding. “ No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path.”

 

Genji seemed to pause at that, looking at Mondatta for a moment before turning an affectionate gaze towards Zenyatta.  _ “You say that no other can save you, but I feel as if I have been saved by another.” _

 

Zenyatta blushed lightly at that, turning his gaze shyly away as Mondatta chuckled and stood from his spot. “I will leave you two be. I think you have much to discuss.” He headed towards the door, pausing to smile over his shoulder. “I will alert the others of what has transpired so that no one is left unaware. I am sure that many of the young nymphs will be absolutely enthralled with this development, especially with your ability to converse.”

 

Gaze intently focused on Zenyatta, Genji slinked up to nuzzle him affectionately.  _ “You have my eternal thanks, Zenyatta. Without you, I would be lost. You served as my light in the dark world I had dropped into, and now things are becoming clear again.” _ A soft rumble emitted from his chest as he molded himself fully against the other, still nuzzling.  _ “I vow to protect you and the colony, to be as much aid as I can once I grow even stronger.” _

 

Wrapping his arms firmly around the dragon, Zenyatta placed a soft kiss atop his head between his eyes. Genji paused at this, mane sticking upright in surprise as Zenyatta chuckled and flopped over onto the bed with him in his arms. 

 

“It has been quite a day, Genji. I think it is time that we rest.” Zenyatta chuckled, stroking Genji’s mane once more as he had earlier. Genji let out a purr of approval (only furthering Zenyatta’s thoughts on him being a giant cat), and he melted at the touch. Zenyatta exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and hoping to drift off soon as well when Genji suddenly spoke softly. 

 

_ “Thank you...you all are like family to me.” _

 

Zenyatta’s hand stilled for a moment as he recalled the look Mondatta held when Genji told him of his lineage, the Shimada clan. Why had he looked so...forlorn?

 

Shifting out of bed, he cast a gentle smile at Genji as he watched curiously. “I will be right back. Just want to grab a glass of water before bed.” Appeased, Genji nodded slightly before resting his head back down to sleep.

 

Zenyatta was not prepared for what he was to find out.    

 

From what Mondatta had heard and read in the recent century, dragons were extinct. Whispers had traveled amongst the mythical clans about the sudden eradication of the notorious Shimada dragon clan. Some rumors related it to an unknown enemy, another magical being, that had decided to seek revenge upon the long-lasting dragon line.

 

Others spoke of a dragon with unmeasurable rage, intent on decimating its own blood.

 

Which led Zenyatta back to Genji. Alone in Nepal, with no memories and more than likely no realization of his clan being decimated by some unknown entity. Should he tell him? Or wait until  he had possibly gained some more of his memories? What if he never remembered?

 

As if sensing the inner turmoil in his little brother, Mondatta closed the distance between them before placing a grounding hand on his shoulder. 

“Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. No one truly knows what happened to the Shimada family, and who or what was the cause, but time will tell and Genji might just be the answer to this unsolved puzzle.” Mondatta pulled Zenyatta into a tight hug, patting his back before ushering him gently towards the door. “For now, we simply wait. Time will tell the answers that we seek. Tomorrow is a new day, and we can speak more then.”

 

Nodding silently, Zenyatta bowed in respect before dashing off quietly towards his room. At this point, the monastery was dark and silent, minus the occasional flutter of a bird or bat. He was thankful for the solitude, for it left him with his thoughts on what he had just learned, hoping to form a solution. His bedroom door was before him too swiftly, though, and thus he found his musings halting.

 

Slipping back into the room, Zenyatta couldn’t help but smile fondly down at the dragon in his bed. Genji, the sweet being that he had grown so fond of over the years, had rightly passed out before he had, as usual. Slipping back into place beside him, he admired his sleeping features before leaning in to place another soft kiss between his eyes with a whisper.

  
“Don’t worry, we are your family now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me at any time! I'd love to chat about things. Also, my tumblr is theartisticfoxyhipster.tumblr.com, so feel free to stop by!


	3. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry about the delay! Life always seems to like to throw curve balls (when will it ever cease lmao). Love has blossomed! I had so many feels while writing this chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it. If you all have any questions, I am always happy to answer them! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3!
> 
> A special thanks to Elaine (Vashoth), Mango (malevolentmango), Tsol (DoctorQui), and Kem (kembrelu) for beta-ing my fic and listening to my silly banter about these dorks! I love you guys. ♡

[15 years later]

 

Zenyatta had dreamed that he was a butterfly that night, whispering through the trees and settling upon various flowers in a grassy meadow. It was almost as if he was spectating through the insect’s eyes, experiencing life in a new perspective that he had never thought of before. In the distance stood a person he had never seen before, and yet the familiarity as they turned and smiled at him was unforgettable. 

 

_ ‘Zen! Zen, wake up!’ _

 

Long lashes fluttered open to reveal someone hovering over him, and after a long pause and a rub to his eyes, he blinked. 

 

Then he yelled. 

 

Flopping unceremoniously off the bed after trying to kick the foreign man off of him, he untangled himself from the sheets and swiftly made for his escape when a hand caught his wrist. 

 

“W-Wait, Zen! It’s me, Genji!” Genji wore a slightly panicked, yet excitable expression as he gestured to himself. “I was finally able to take on my more human form!”

 

Ceasing in his struggle, Zenyatta furrowed his brows as he glanced over to the empty bed, then back to Genji. Vibrant green hair was human? But then again, Genji’s mane had been green. Trailing his eyes down further, Zenyatta quickly averted his eyes, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks at the realization that the other was naked. Genji snorted at the reaction before peeling the blanket off of the bed and wrapping it around himself.

 

“Got some clothes I can wear?” Genji quirked an amused brow as Zenyatta turned his gaze back to him, before a playful grin spread on his lips. “I mean, unless you want me nude.”

 

Zenyatta practically choked on his own spit, the blush darkening as he hopped over and began to dig through his small wardrobe. “You are indeed Genji, you naughty dragon.” Genji let out a laugh at that comment, causing Zenyatta to deflate and smile as the initial shock seeped out of him. “I think these will fit you.”

 

Genji caught the clothes tossed at him with ease, standing and dropping the blanket to dress himself. “Sorry…I probably should have thought more about how to show you this form instead of scaring you.” Slightly apologetic, yet still humored. Yes, this was indeed Genji. 

 

Zenyatta chuckled softly, stretching as he kept his back to the other. “It is fine, Genji. Although it did indeed shock me, it was very much like you to deliver something so big in such a sudden fashion.” A slight rustle of fabric and Zenyatta peered over his shoulder, curious eyes marveling over the expanse of Genji’s back that was covered by a detailed dragon tattoo before turning his gaze back forward. “Your artwork is beautiful.” 

 

Genji hummed softly as he pulled on the pants before wandering over to a mirror to examine the tattoo. “Mm, I remember getting it many years ago with...with….” He paused, brow furrowing in thought. “...I can’t remember who it was, but they felt really important.”

 

Zenyatta patted his back as he picked up the discarded blanket from the floor and began to fold it. “Memories will come back with time, just as they have proven to do so while you have been with us.” 

 

And it was true. With each day, Genji seemed to be able to recall more memories. It was almost as if the stronger he became, the more he regained. Zenyatta always loved how Genji would perk up suddenly and start rambling away at the memory he had managed to recover, of all of the things he could also remember that associated with it. 

 

Genji had quite an interesting life, as far as he could tell. Zenyatta had heard many tales of the dragon taking on his human appearance so he could dwell with the non-magical inhabitants of his hometown. He spoke of arcades, how he would mingle there into the wee hours of morning or frequent the local bars with those he called friends. Foods that he had never had the chance to try were described in great detail, and Zenyatta couldn’t help but drool at the thought of potentially trying them himself one day. 

 

But questions had always lingered in the back of his mind – why was Genji in Nepal, so far from his home? Who had injured him? Genji could only remember things outside of what had actually led him to Nepal, and it seemed that people themselves had been rather clear, minus a few specific individuals. 

 

Another interesting change in his friend was the redevelopment of his magical abilities. Genji, as many if not all in the colony had found out, turned out to be an elemental dragon of wind. It was a rather amusing incident, considering that Genji had randomly sneezed and caused practically every bell in the entire complex to ring (mind you, there are  _ a lot _ of bells). Zenyatta had also discovered that his emotions could also easily sway his grasp on his magical abilities. While Genji could mainly keep this in check, there were a few startling moments of excitement or sadness that elicited interesting reactions.  

 

“Zen?”

 

Zenyatta startled from his thoughts, turning to Genji at the realization that he had been staring at the blanket in his arms. “Ah, sorry! It seems I was lost in my thoughts there for a moment.” Settling the blanket onto the bed, Zenyatta took in his companion's new appearance before a chuckle rolled from his lips.

 

Genji stood there holding an ochre  Uttarāsaṅga and Saṃghāti, utterly confused as he looked between the two before returning his gaze back to Zenyatta. A silent plea for help. 

 

“Here, you need to wrap it like this.” Gentle hands tugged and wrapped the  uttarāsaṅga correctly before following with the  saṃghāti. Zenyatta couldn’t help but chuckle softly as  the dragon watched him curiously, obviously noting how to repeat the actions in the future. 

 

“Thank you, Zen.” His tone had softened, but the smile Genji beamed conveyed the excitement he had displayed so fervently before. “Shall we go meet with Mondatta? The morning meditation will start soon.”

 

“Mm, we best not be la–” Zenyatta took a step back, staring at Genji as a whole before snorting loudly. “By gods, you look like a carrot.” 

 

Genji seemed perplexed for a moment before turning towards the mirror and flushing a light pink at his appearance. As if to regain his pride, he puffed out his chest and took on a wide stance with his hands on his hips. “A-At least I am a handsome carrot!”

 

Another snort. “Indeed. I am blessed by the presence of an incredibly handsome vegetable.” Genji preened a bit at that, another smile spreading upon his lips that left Zenyatta’s heart fluttering ever so slightly. 

 

Handsome was an understatement.

 

– – –

 

The colony was absolutely thrilled to see Genji in his new form. Having dwelled within the monastery for quite some time now, Genji had been wholly adopted into their family, and it was a cause of celebration to see him returning to his normal state.

 

Zenyatta hummed faintly as he tended to the garden, his golden markings glowing atop his skin as he worked a vine carefully around a trellis with magic. “Mm, you simply needed a bit of help reaching there, young one,” he mumbled, only raising his gaze from his work as he heard a happy squeal.

 

In the distance, Genji could be seen with a child on each arm, both giggling happily as they were carried around as if they were lighter than feathers. Their parents, who were working not too far off, watched with warm smiles as Genji bonded with them effortlessly. The kids had always been fond of Genji in his dragon form, and now they seemed to be even more enthralled with his new appearance.

 

“Karuna! Sandeesh! It’s time for your lessons!”

 

Groaning in unison, the kids released their grasps upon Genji before throwing a sincere pout in the direction of the teacher. Genji chuckled before gently patting their backs reassuringly. “Go on, I will be here when you are done.” 

 

Zenyatta found himself smiling broadly at Genji’s startled expression when the kids hugged him tightly. As they scampered off towards the teacher, Genji was left with a warm smile. Not a moment later and one of the elderly nymphs had approached him, asking for what seemed to be a favor in lifting something they could not handle. It was amazing how seamlessly Genji had come to fit in with their colony, and it warmed Zenyatta’s heart to think of how far he had come over the years. 

 

“If you smile any wider, dear brother, your face might split.”

 

Startled by the sudden voice behind him, Zenyatta jumped back a few steps before exhaling deeply. “Mondatta, you startled me.” A pause, blush flushing onto his cheeks as he met his gaze. “Was I really smiling that much?”

 

Mondatta chuckled at that, patting his shoulder. “Mm, indeed. Seems you have become quite distracted with Genji’s new form, if I do say so myself.”

 

“D-Distracted?” The blush intensified as he fidgeted slightly, his gaze drifting back over to Genji as he watched him effortlessly carry a large sack of some sort. Even through the multiple layers of clothing, Zenyatta could still faintly trace out the muscles that adorned his form, the y-shape of his torso, that bright smile and the way his eyes shined––

 

Zenyatta swallowed thickly. “One might say that.” His gaze returned to his brother, who wore a humored expression of sorts. “Is it wrong for me to harbor such feelings? Genji still has yet to remember everything, and I…” 

 

Mondatta shook his head, chuckling softly as he turned to leave. “You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.” He paused a few steps away, casting a smile over his shoulder. “Genji may not be whole yet, but that doesn’t mean that feelings cannot be returned if you truly feel you possess them.” He paused at a closed rosebud, trailing a shimmering hand across it as it bloomed beautifully. “Love will bloom effortlessly if it is meant to be. Be patient and you will find the proper time to express it eventually.”

 

“Love…will bloom,” Zenyatta mumbled thoughtfully, gaze lingering on the freshly bloomed flower before turning back to Genji. As if feeling the gaze on him, Genji turned in kind, their eyes meeting and Zenyatta’s heart skipping a bit as Genji smiled wide and waved at him. 

 

Zenyatta found himself unconsciously waving back, the blush on his face still present as he returned a sweet smile. “Yes…yes it will.”

 

It wasn’t until later when Zenyatta was meditating about his present feelings that he realized just how incredibly deep he had already fallen.

 

– – –

 

“Zen…may I ask a favor?”

 

Raising his gaze from the book he was reading, Zenyatta quirked a brow. “A favor?” In all the years that Genji had been with them, Genji had yet to actually ask him for anything, and that alone left him curious. 

 

“Yes, I…” Genji fidgeted, a sheepish smile on his face. “I was hoping that I could go to the market to buy some ingredients, and possibly cook for you? It’s alright if you’re too busy, or if it’s out of the way. I understand.”

 

Zenyatta shook his head, setting his book to the side. “No, of course not. We can definitely go to the market.” Sliding from the windowsill to stand, he slipped on his  saṃghāti and a pair of shoes before gesturing to the door. “First, let’s check the kitchen stock and make sure we do not need to replenish anything.” 

 

Genji was excited, to say the least. They made their way down the mountain with ease, Zenyatta having traveled the various paths for many years and thus having expansive knowledge on the routes they could take. 

 

“Mm, I always love to travel down to the markets.” Zenyatta stretched as they reached the bottom. “It’s also quite lovely to be able to interact with humans, considering how rarely they venture up to the monastery.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Genji mused, eyes sparkling as he took in the new surroundings. 

 

Towards the base of the mountain was a small town that was known as a sort of crossroads between the neighboring villages. Many would come to trade their goods and to set up shop, hoping to sell their wares and produce to any who happened to be passing by or wanted to make a pilgrimage up the mountain. 

 

Gazing at the produce as they approached the stalls, Zenyatta quirked a brow at Genji. “What was it that you were wanting to make, anyway?”

 

Genji’s face lit up. “Ramen! I remembered my favorite ramen recipe that I used to make with a family friend, and I was hoping that I could try to make it again.”

 

“Oh!” Zenyatta grinned. “I’m not quite sure what you’ll need for that, but we can take our time and look through all the stalls.”

 

By the end of their little excursion, they left with two completely full sacks of produce and ingredients on their backs, and one tote to be carried by hand. Genji had brought up that since they were going through the trouble of cooking for themselves, they might as well cook for the colony as a treat. Which, in all honesty, was a wondrous idea to Zenyatta. Many of the nymphs were cooks, and each took turns on kitchen duty, but to have someone foreign cook a new dish? Now that would be a treat. 

  
The sun had just begun its descent as they made their trek back up the mountain, and after a long day of exploring Zenyatta found his mind drifting. It was rather endearing how excited Genji could get over the simplest of things, how his smile seemed to always be infectious in nature to those around him, his general good nature in helping others. The vendors that he had become so familiar with had warmed up to Genji in a heartbeat, although they did give incredulous stares and comments at his hair color.  

 

Zenyatta couldn’t help but chuckle as he recalled a rather deep expression one of the elder vendors had shot at Genji upon their arrival, when suddenly his attention was directed back to the present as his foot slipped. 

 

“Ah!” Reaching out towards Genji before him and failing to get a good grasp, Zenyatta locked himself up and shut his eyes tightly, preparing for impact as he toppled backwards.

 

Yet all he felt was a rush of warmth. 

 

“Zen, are you alright?”

 

Fluttering his eyes open in surprise, he looked around briefly at the realization that he was floating slightly off the ground before turning his gaze to Genji. “I...I think so?”   

 

“Oh good.” Relief visibly washed over Genji as he reached out and took Zen’s hand in his own. The wind seemed to die down slowly as Zenyatta was eased to stand before Genji, and Zenyatta couldn’t help but to notice how Genji’s eyes glowed a beautiful green when using his abilities as he stood before him once more.

 

Realizing their hands were still entwined, Zenyatta blushed and averted his gaze shyly. “T-Thank you for catching me.”

 

Genji grinned broadly, gently tugging on Zenyatta’s hand as they began the trek back up the mountain. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

 

They ended up walking the rest of the way home holding hands. 

 

– – –

 

Before he knew it, weeks had passed. 

 

Genji had easily integrated himself in with daily routines and chores, while also developing new ones as memories resurfaced. He had taken up training during the morning meditations, which Zenyatta was happy to join in and watch as he meditated. Well, attempted to meditate, at least. 

 

Which brought him to his current predicament. 

 

“Like what you see?” 

 

Genji was clad in nothing but a pair of loose pants, a light sheen of sweat from exertion shimmering on his skin as the sun beat down upon him. He had just finished a round of practice, focused on perfecting his form in hand-to-hand combat, which Zenyatta found himself quite enthralled with. Zenyatta found himself struggling to tear his gaze away from him, with how his muscles rippled with each move, the way his gaze became fierce as he worked through a particularly challenging maneuver. And, judging by the playful look he was receiving, Zenyatta had been caught red-handed.

 

Zenyatta cleared his throat, turning his gaze away shyly. “I-I suppose one might say that.”

 

“Zen…” Genji chuckled, obviously amused as he wandered over to Zenyatta and crouched before him. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed you staring as of late. What’s on your mind? You know you can talk to me.” 

 

Fidgeting slightly, Zenyatta’s markings glowed faintly as he held his hand out and produced a golden flower, much like the one he had procured upon their first meeting. Genji cast him a curious look at this, before flushing slightly as Zenyatta tucked the flower behind his ear. 

 

“Yes...I do like what I see.”  

 

Dropping down from his crouch, Genji reached up to take the flower into his grasp, lightly admiring it as he did, before slipping it behind Zenyatta’s ear instead. His tone was soft as his hand lingered. “As do I.” 

 

Zenyatta flushed a bright red at that, his facade dropping entirely to reveal all the golden markings that danced along his skin. “G-Genji, do you really–”

 

“Zen, Genji! Do you both have a moment–” Mondatta paused as he rounded the corner, processing the scene briefly before swiftly turning to leave. Amusement laced his next words. “Nevermind, I will return later. Although I do suggest you two retreat to a more...private area, if you wish to continue.”

 

Covering his face, Zenyatta groaned quietly. “Oh. My. God.” How long had Mondatta been there? Had he really needed something from them and was it urgent? Zenyatta couldn’t help but feel like his brother had been teasing him, knowing how easily he flustered.

 

Genji snorted, a soft laugh rolling from his lips as he gently brushed Zenyatta’s hands away from his face. “Hey, it’s alright.” Standing from his spot, Genji took Zenyatta’s hand and gently helped him stand. “Here, come with me.”

 

Still in shock, Zenyatta followed quietly as Genji led him back to their room before shutting the door behind them. Zenyatta found his hand unconsciously drifting up to the flower behind his ear as he whispered quietly. “Do...do you really mean it?” He paused, flustering slightly before adding. “N-Not that I doubt you, I just…I’ve never…” He quieted as a warm hand cupped his cheek, turning his gaze upon the man before him.

 

“Yes, I mean it. Zen, I…” Genji leaned in, resting his forehead against Zenyatta’s as he closed his eyes. It was only after Zenyatta noted the horns atop Genji’s head that he realized he had shifted the facade to appear more draconic, more natural even. When his lashes fluttered open to reveal deep, emerald eyes, Zenyatta found his heart racing.

 

He was beautiful. 

 

A thumb lightly traced his bottom lip, and that was all he needed before leaning in and capturing Genji’s lips in a soft kiss. It left Zenyatta feeling as if he were floating, with the only thing grounding him being the strong arm that snaked around his waist and pulled him close. He was warm. He felt safe. He felt  _ loved _ . 

 

And as they broke the kiss, he felt himself longing for more. 

 

“I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you.” Genji’s forehead rested against Zenyatta’s once more as he gazed down at the other with a warm smile. “You brought me back, you showed me warmth and kindness. You acted as my ray of sunshine when I was cast into the depths of a dark, unknown solitude. I fell for your laugh and smile, the way that you interacted with everyone,  _ everything _ , with such sincerity that my heart yearned for you.”

 

Genji paused, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he turned his gaze downward. “I will admit that I have fallen quite deeply for you, in these years we’ve shared.”

 

Zenyatta’s breath hitched, his heart racing as he slipped his arms loosely around the other’s neck and stole another soft kiss. “Genji, I feel the same and I–” He inhaled and exhaled deeply before proceeding to bury his face into Genji’s shoulder, obviously embarrassed as he continued in a mumble. “I love you too. You make me feel like a flower in bloom, vibrant and full of life. I feel as if every day is a new experience, and the happiness that you bring me is indescribable.”

 

Pulling back, Zenyatta met his gaze once more. “Can we – does this make us boyfriends? Lovers?”

 

A big grin spread on Genji’s face, causing Zenyatta’s heart to stutter once more. “As long as I have you by my side, I will be happy.” 

 

Zenyatta didn’t think his heart could beat any faster. It did. 

 

– – – 

 

The rest of their day was spent wandering about the grounds, attempting to accomplish their daily routine only to find themselves tugging each other down corridors to kiss and whisper sweet nothings, to admire each other for the most miniscule of things. They were incredibly sappy and obvious in the way they held hands and cast gazes, and by the end of the day, the whole colony had noted the shift in how they regarded each other. Not that either of them minded. 

 

Mondatta had actually confronted them at one point, appearing to apologize sincerely for his intrusion earlier, although Zenyatta knew better. The ways his eyes sparkled gave away that he had planned such things to happen, although Zenyatta loved him all the same.

 

It was later in the evening that they regained their peace with each other, with Genji nestled up beside him, practically asleep, as Zenyatta trailed a hand loosely through his hair. Zenyatta couldn’t help but find it interesting how something that they did every night could change so much with the admittance of feelings. He felt so…warm. 

 

“Mm...love you, Zen.”

 

Heart swelling with affection, Zenyatta leaned in to place a soft kiss on his head. 

 

“I love you too, Genji.”  

  
Zenyatta couldn’t help but feel like this was the beginning of a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, prep for Chapter 4 – important memories will resurface.


	4. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do not dwell on the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh.
> 
> It’s been a year and boy howdy, has it been a year. Recently married and in a new country, I am resettling and gathering my muse again! This chapter has been in the works for so long, and I am so sorry for my absence, but I hope that you like it! I promise, things will get better in the next and final chapter!
> 
> A special thanks to Kem (kembrelu) for beta-ing my fic! I love you, dear. ♡

He woke to the howling of wind. Melancholic.  _ Painful.  _ __   
  


Furrowing his brows as a shiver coursed through him, he turned and curled towards Genji in hopes of warmth.

 

Only to find he wasn’t there. 

 

“Genji?” Zenyatta opened his eyes, confused by the lack of his presence as he sat up and scanned the room. No dragon. No other presence. The howling of wind persisted. 

 

_ Genji. _

 

Throwing on his robes, Zenyatta swiftly exited his room and made his way through the compound. Considering the time and the conditions no one had began to stir outside their rooms, more than likely waiting the storm to pass. Zenyatta was thankful for this — he could spot Genji easier with no one around, and they wouldn’t have to see his scrambling search.

 

He wouldn’t be in the sanctum, but Zenyatta checked anyway. The shrine was empty, quiet except for the winds that howled and rang the bells around the compound. The village streets were empty as well. His gaze fell on the entrance to the village, Zenyatta’s heart sank. Could he have…?

 

Zenyatta ran swiftly out the gates and down along the mountainside, he followed the path that he took before.  _ ‘Down the slope, around the bend, to the right.’ _ The snow furled about with each gust of wind, causing him to pause and shake off the cold tufts as he made his way down to the cave. 

 

“Genji, are you there?!” The wind had grown stronger upon reaching the entrance of the cave, and he found his voice muffled by the buffets of wind. He ran his hand along the cool wall as he did once before, a trail of flowers was left in his wake as he descended further into the cavern.

 

It was only as he drew closer that he could hear the saddened wails of the man he had come to love. 

 

“Genji!” Zenyatta called out to him, before he quickly rushed to his side and dropped down to his knees beside him. Genji was leaned up against the very rock that Zenyatta had found him all those years ago, his face partially covered by his hands as he sobbed openly. 

 

Zenyatta cupped Genji’s face with gentle hands and turned him carefully towards him. “Genji, what distresses you?” Zenyatta raised his voice over the wind as it seemed to stir more with the movement. Zenyatta took notice of how Genji’s eyes were glowing green, a clear sign that it was indeed him causing the storm.

 

Choking on his words, fresh tears spilled from Genji’s eyes. “He...He tried to kill me, Zen!” Another choked sob and Genji was scrubbing at his face as he practically crumpled before Zenyatta’s eyes.

 

It was exactly as Zenyatta had feared. He knew this moment would come at some point, and with the various memories that had been resurfacing at an alarming rate as of late, it was only a matter of time. For it to be this intense of a reaction… it could only mean the memory was deeply personal.

 

“Who?” Zenyatta straightened him upright, supporting him with one arm as his free hand gently brushed away the stray tears. 

 

“My brother did!” Genji lamented. The wind picked up, Genji’s chest heaved as another particularly harsh sob ripped through him. “My brother, whom I loved and trusted with all my heart, led me out here… and then tried to MURDER me!” Tears cascaded down Genji’s face like a flowing waterfall, cold and bitter. “He told me we were going to hunt some magical creature that had been tormenting others, when all along he meant  _ me _ .” Bitterness had begun to seep into his words, mingling with sadness.

 

Zenyatta stilled as he reflected upon Genji’s words. “Your… your brother?” To kill one’s kin was no trivial offense, but there had to be something, anything, that would prove that he was not simply trying to rid of him in cold blood. 

 

“Genji… Genji, listen to me.” Zenyatta held his face firmly, refusing to relent and let his gaze fall. “Genji, I am certain that there is something that we do not know. I assume that your brother was powerful, that he could have truly finished you off if he really needed to.” Zenyatta gestured to the cave. “He brought you here, to a remote area, and yet it still held  _ people _ . Not to mention, magical people. You could be found, you could be saved. And everyone would think you were dead.”

 

Genji froze, breath caught in his throat as Zenyatta continued. “You were and still are his brother, Genji. I am sure that he did not wish to kill you, that there was someone forcing his hand.” Zenyatta’s chest felt tight, but he held firm and strong. “We can find him, we can sort this out. And if, in the end, that is all for naught, I am still here.” Zenyatta’s voice trembled as his  eyes began to glow, facade dropping.

 

“If he will not be your family, then I will. I promised you that,” Zenyatta pulled his hands gently away and held them in front of Genji as a flower blossomed between them. Holding the flower out to him, Zenyatta’s breath hitched as he fought to keep his own emotions in check. For one’s brother to do such a thing, and not only that but to the man he loved, truly upset him. There had to be something more to this–something, _ anything. _

 

“So… p-please come home. I can’t bear to see you like this, and I know we can work through this together. You don’t need to suffer alone like this.” Tears slid down his face, and as they hit the floor flowers blossomed amongst the cracks in the rocks. 

 

Biting his lip, Genji scrubbed at his face once more before inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm himself. He reached out with painstaking delicacy to take the flower offered to him. As he clutched it against his heart, it warmed him to his core, and a wave of peace washed over him slowly. The winds began to subside, the air grew still around them, and Zenyatta watched as Genji’s eyes ceased to glow and refocused upon him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Genji’s voice was soft as he leaned forward and rest his forehead against Zenyatta’s. “I — I hope I didn’t do any damage. I was just so...” A gentle hand brushed against Genji’s cheek before resting over his mouth, and Genji’s shoulders sagged.

 

“ _ Do not dwell on the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. _ ” Zenyatta recounted his brothers’ words of wisdom easily as he combed a gentle hand through bright locks. “Focus on me, my words, your breathing… and we will talk all this out. Everything will be alright, and we will get through this  _ together. _ ”

 

“I… I woke up in the middle of the night from what I thought was a nightmare.” Genji recounted his waking moments, earlier than any of the monastery inhabitants had begun to stir. “I was frightened, so I decided that I would take a walk to clear my mind, but each step only seemed to bring… more awareness. Memories that I had already expressed with you at earlier times now began to flesh out even more, parts that were fuzzy revealed new people, and worst of all, I — ” Lip trembling, Genji had to take a moment to reign his magic in before he caused more unnecessary trouble to his new family. “I remembered the most important person of all… my older brother, Hanzo.”

 

Zenyatta had curled himself around Genji and began to stroke his hair while he recounted his tale. Flowers continued to bloom from all the cracks around them, filling the space with fresh, calm scents, and creating a small nook of comfort for the pair. 

 

“My family never loved me. I was always labeled an outcast. I never wanted to pursue their passions, I never wanted to give up my own dreams.” The large flower that he cradled to his chest pulsed like a steady heartbeat, continuing to persist with the peaceful waves of magic. “Hanzo was older and favored, and thus took the brunt of the responsibilities as we grew older, and as a result we started to grow… distant. But even then, he was my brother and I loved him despite our differences, and I thought he loved me too…”

 

Inhaling deeply, Genji sighed an exhale. “One day he asked me to go hunting for a magical beast that was tormenting the people of Nepal. I had never been here — hell, I didn’t even know what we were hunting! But I trusted him, because he was my brother and together we were unstoppable.” Genji paused again, and the wind bustled momentarily around them before he reeled himself back in. “But… he turned on me. When my back was to him, he struck me down and left me bloodied. Then I remember my magic draining away… and in my desperation, I turned into the form that you found me in so many years ago.”

 

“I think we should talk more with Mondatta on this and see what advice he may have for us.” Zenyatta hummed, continuing to comb a slow hand through Genji’s hair. “And we can meditate on it together. I think there is chaos in your soul that needs to be sifted through before you can rationally look at the situation.”

 

Genji remained quiet for some time, mulling over Zenyatta’s words as he carefully stroked the petals of the flower before nodding quietly. It took much effort to peel himself away from the warmth and gentle lull of the magic flowers that had encompassed them, but he knew that it was necessary to return to the temple. 

 

“Yes… let’s go speak with Mondatta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next and final chapter!


End file.
